Any questions?
by Ayamekashi
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke and Naruto are by the waterfall. Naruto claims he knows everything and Sasuke decides to test him on that... SasuNaru


**Disclaimer:** However much I wish it wasn't so; some dreams just don't come true…meaning I don't own Naruto. .:sigh:.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You total MORON!"

A dripping wet Sasuke glared at Naruto, breathing heavily. "I _told_ you there is no freaking way you can run up a waterfall, no matter how 'perfect' your chakra control is."

An equally soaked Naruto returned the glare, defiant. "I'm telling ya I can do it without falling! Besides, you're there to catch me."

Sasuke snorted, squeezing water from his soaking shirt. "Yeah, right. You _fell_!"

Naruto wasn't giving up that easily. "And you _did _catch me!"

"…You really are stupid …what kind of logic is that?"

"Sasuke-_teme_! I am not stupid! I'll prove it to you no matter what it takes!"

Interested, Sasuke turned to face the wet Naruto who didn't even have the common sense to get out of the water. _Oh well…they say idiots can't catch a cold…_

Sasuke gave Naruto 'The Smirk'-you know, the famous one that was guaranteed to provoke Naruto. "Oh, really?"

"SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!"

Yep, always works.

Naruto furiously stomped over to Sasuke, face red with anger. "Ask me anything!"

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Anything? You sure you want to risk that?"

"Wha...what do you mean by that?" Naruto stuttered nervously, suspicious now.

…_So cute…_

Naruto was getting _really _nervous now." Don't smile like that! It's creepy!"

_Oops…didn't realize I was smiling…_ "I don't mean anything really. It's just that, with your mental prowess-or more precisely, lack of- you might end up with mental damage trying to answer …it'll be annoying if I got sued…" 

Sasuke snickered inwardly as Naruto's face turned redder; the blonde tried to hide his embarrassment by waving his fist in the air. "Shut up! Ask your questions already!"

Man, Sasuke never got tired of teasing Naruto. Not only was he so easy to bait, his reactions were so cute. Oh yes. The last Uchiha was a sadistic person indeed.

"Okay then. First question. What are Sakura's hobbies?"

Naruto's face lit up instantly at the keyword 'Sakura'. "Easy! She likes arguing with her Inner self, spying on you bathing, exchanging insults with Ino, gushing endlessly about your deep shouldering eyes, admiring her shoe-lace collection, daydreaming about your aura of mystery-… " Naruto trailed off, frowning.

"Sasuke, are you listening?"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"…zzz…."

"Oi…don't fall asleep!"

Fuming, Naruto pulled off his shoe and aimed for Sasuke's head.

Splash!

"NARUTO, YOU DOBE!"

The culprit in question only cheekily stuck his tongue out at the -once again- wet Sasuke sitting in the water. "Serves you right!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. _He wants to play rough, huh? Okay then, no mercy._

Naruto took one look at Sasuke's face and "eeped!" nervously. Maybe he went to far….

Grinning manically now, Sasuke eyed Naruto and said in a syrupy voice. "Congratulations, you've passed the first question. On to the second…"

Naruto gulped. _Uh-oh_. He definitely did _not_ like the glint in Sasuke's eyes.

"What is the color of my underwear?"

"…"

"WHAAAAAAT?"

Naruto blushed crimson red and stuttered. "How am I supposed to know that? I mean, I don't see you in your underwear!"

Sasuke just gave Naruto an innocent grin. "That might be a problem. Oh, I know. I'll show it to you now."

He began unbuckling his belt ever so slowly, savoring the mortified expression glued to Naruto's face. It didn't escape his notice that although vocally protesting, Naruto didn't _actually_ try to stop him.

"ARGH! Stop, Sasuke! I give up! You made your point! I don't know everything! STOOOOP!"

Sasuke's hands played with his zipper, a disappointed look on his face. "Are you sure? I was getting into it too…"

Flushing, Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Shut up! You don't know everything too!"

"I never said I did." Sasuke pointed out calmly.

"Sa-su-keeee!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto flew into yet _another_ fit. Really…he was so gullible. As much fun as it was though, Sasuke was beginning to feel bored of baiting Naruto.

_Maybe I hould take pity on him… _Sasuke was contemplating on that when another idea hit him.

"Hey Naruto. You're right, I don't know everything."

"_See_? Even the great Uchi-…" Naruto involuntarily took a step back when Sasuke began wading through the water towards him with a slow grin that said he was up to something.

He stopped directly in front of him and Naruto couldn't help noticing how sexy Sasuke looked with water trickling down his body.

"I don't know everything but I _do _know what I want right now." With that, Sasuke pulled a confused Naruto into the water.

Splash!

"Sasu-…mph…!"

When they finally broke apart for need of oxygen, Sasuke smirked lazily at Naruto. "Any other questions?"

Naruto answered to _that_ question by grabbing Sasuke for another kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! I hope it didnt come out too weird...Review, please! heh heh


End file.
